A Cabin filled with Love
by DarkWisp
Summary: A Lucario goes out of his cave and breaks a tree to get some fire to warm up, but he almost gets stuck in a snow storm, but he luckily finds a Gardevoir and A Lopunny who let him in their Cabin. Lucario find them to be very nice, but things get really weird and intense. I uploaded this story through my phone and I just wanted to test it out.


A Cabin filled with Love

Lucario sighed in relief, as he knocked the last tree using force palm. Lucario chopped the wood into pieces and grabbed 2 of them and he headed back to his cave. Lucario's feet started to burn from the cold snow and his body started to freeze, but when he gets back home he would burn this wood. Lucario continued to walk to his cave, but he knew he wouldn't be able to make it, because of the snowstorm that was coming and his home was about 45 minutes away. Lucario started to feel the snow falling, but it was colder and harder than usual.

"Now, I won't make it, I guess I have to find a place to stay, until the snowstorm stops ," Lucario said to himself.

Lucario continued to walk until he saw a cabin with lights. Lucario approached the cabin and knocked at the door. The door opened and Lucario saw a Lopunny open the door.

"Oh, hello," Lopunny said in a surprised tone.

"Hey, listen I'm sorry if I'm disturbing you, but I was just looking for a place to stay, and I saw this cabin, and I was wondering if I could stay here, until the snow stops, and if it's ok with you,"

"Of course you could stay, but I have to ask Gardevoir, if it's ok with her,"

Lopunny shut the door slowly and she turned to Gardevoir.

"Lopunny, what's wrong, and who's outside," Gardevoir asked impatiently.

"Gardevoir, there's a hot Lucario outside, and he wants to stay here," Lopunny said happily.

"Well if he's sexy, then let him in, I want to see him,"

Lopunny opened the door and saw Lucario shivering.

"Ok you can come in,"

"Thank you, you don't know how cold it's about to get out here,"

Lucario came inside the cabin and he sat the wood down, next to a fireplace. Lucario then saw Gardevoir reading a book about psychic consequences. Lucario sat down on a chair, while Gardevoir looked up from her book and blushed. Lucario smiled.

"Why are you blushing," asked Lucario.

"No reason," Gardevoir said shyly.

Lopunny closed the door and went into the kitchen. She later came out with a bowl full Kelpsy soup and she gave it to Lucario, who seemed to be very hungry.

"Here you go, you must be very hungry,"

"You read my mind,"

Lucario began to eat, while Lopunny and Gardevoir both stared, at Lucario seductivly. Lucario realized what the girls were doing and he looked at them.

"Why do you girls, keep staring at me," Lucario asked while blushing.

"We just, never had many visitors," Lopunny said as if she never talked before.

"Well you two live in the center of this forest, and it's on the mountains where it snows almost every month,"

"Yeah, but every time we have a visitor we get carried away and they leave,"

"What do you mean by getting "carried away","

"We want to tell you, but you may leave,"

Lucario shrugged his shoulders and continued to eat, which filled him up really quick. Lucario stared at the floor, until he heard Lopunny moaning. Lucario looked at Gardevoir who was blushing, while reading her book. Lucario looked at Lopunny and she was fingering herself. Lopunny noticed Lucario was staring at her and she stopped fingering herself. There was silence in the Cabin, until Gardevoir broke the silence.

"See, Lopunny, I told you to not do that around visitors, now he is just looking at us,"

"It's not my fault, just look at him, he's sexy,"

Gardevoir looked at Lucario and she :began to blush even harder, than before.

"Wait, did you mean by getting carried away, that you two have been having sex with your visitors," Lucario said finally figuring out there secret.

"We didn't want to tell you, because you would leave us, but now that you know, there's the door," Gardevoir uttered in sadness.

"And what do you two do for fun, or when your bored,"

"We have sex with each other, but it gets boring at times, and we always want someone else to join us, but not many people visit us,"

Lucario continued to eat his soup, while staring at the floor. He then put the soup on the coffee table and spoke.

"Well, if you two are looking for someone to have sex with you, met the right guy,"

Both Lopunny and Gardevoir smiled. Lopunny then got up and hugged Lucario, almost getting poked by his spike on his chest.

"Thank you so much, now let's head upstairs and have some fun, just you and me,"

"Hold on why you and Lucario, what about me,"

"You can have him when I'm done,"

Gardevoir approached Lopunny and was about to smack her, but Lopunny grabbed her hand. Lucario grabbed Lopunny and Gardevoir and he brought them upstairs. Lucario saw a bed and he threw them on the bed.

"You girls get really carried away, with a guy and fast," Lucario said with a surprised face.

"Please don't harm us," Begged Gardevoir.

"Yeah, you can leave, but please don't harm us," Lopunny said desperately.

"If you do as I say, then I won't harm you two,"

Lucario then approached Gardevoir and he entered his D inside of her V. Gardevoir whimpered, then Lucario picked up Lopunny and kissed her on the neck. Lopunny began to gasp on how good Lucario made her feel.

"Fuck you're so good at this, Lucario," Gardevoir said pleased.

"Yeah, Lucario we never had a threesome this awesome, and it already started,"

Lucario stopped kissing Lopunny and he began to go faster on Gardevoir.

"Lopunny, I want you to finger yourself, and Gardevoir I want you to moan and I don't want neither of you two to cum, until I say so,"

"You are so amazing at this," Lopunny said happily

"Ok, come on Lucario pound me with all you might, make me and Lopunny wet,"

Lucario started to insert his D with all the strength and speed he had, while he began to kiss Lopunny by the neck. Lopunny started to finger herself even faster, making her moan, even louder. Gardevoir grabbed the sheets on the bed, while panting hard. Lopunny was enjoying Lucario kisses, that she put Lucario's paws in her V.

"I guess your little fingers aren't enough for you," Lucario said, stopes kissing.

"I just want all that you have to offer," Lopunny said moaning.

Gardevoir started to stick her tongue out, beginning to pant even harder. Lopunny grabbed Lucario's paw and started to pull it in and out of her V faster, making her pant really hard. Lopunny started to feel so good she started to cum. She suddenly realized what she did.

"Lucario, I'm sorry, it just came out,"

Lucario stopped kissing and looked at Lopunny in anger.

"I told him to not cum, until I told you too,"

"I'm sorry, please don't hurt me,"

"Since this is your first time I'll let it slide, but get ready , because tonight you're the one who's getting pounded, now get cleaned up,"

"Yes sir,"

Lucario then leaned towards Gardevoir and began to pant.

"Are you liking my, meat inside of you," Lucario questioned.

"Yeah, it's so big, I bet you will cover my whole body with cum," Gardevoir said amused .

"You are going to be a water type, when I'm done,"

Lucario began to pant and so so did Gardevoir. Lucario began to go even faster making the bed make creak and shake.

"If you keep this up, you will break the bed,"

"But it will hen worth it, shit, your V is getting so wet and tight,"

"Ugh… I'm about to cum,"

"Ok, let's play a game, if I cum first you win, but if I you cum first you will have to suck and swallow my dick, sound fun,"

"Ok,"

Lucario then proceeded to Kiss Gardevoir on the neck, while Gardevoir started to tease Lucario.

"Lucario, you're so slow, come on, go hard, for me, Lucario just because this are first time doesn't mean you have to go easy.

Lucario stopped kissing Gardevoir in the neck and started to ram her harder, while. Lopunny began to finger herself to the action happening between Lucario and Gardevoir. Gardevoir began to feel wet out of her V.

"Lucario, I can't hold my cum in anymore,"

"I can't hold it in either, so the first one to cum loses,"

Suddenly, Lucario pulled out his D out of Gardevoir and shoved his D in Gardevoir's ass. Lucario released all his cum into Gardevoir's ass. Gardevoir began to pant on Lucario's cum. Lopunny cummed by fingering herself. Lucario sat on the bed next to Gardevoir, gasping for air.. Lopunny approached Lucario and she began to laugh.

"Wow, we really tired you out," Lopunny said.

"Yeah, both of you girls are amazing, but I lost and Gardevoir won," Lucario said still panting.

"And what do I win," Gardevoir said.

"I will fuck you, anytime you want," Lucario said.

"Hey, let's go downstairs and we'll talk some more,"

Lopunny took the both of them to the kitchen. Lucario sighed in relief as he sat down, on the chair he sat when he entered the room. Lopunny and Gardevoir both sat down on the couch.

"So. Lucario did you like the threesome," Lopunny said.

"It was so amazing, like you girls actually put a lot of work into it,"

"Just don't get too use to it, because Lucario has to go back home, when the snow stops,"

"Yeah, and I really enjoyed it," Lopunny mumbled.

"Who said I was leaving,"

Gardevoir and Lopunny both stared at Lucario, surprised on what he just said.

"So you aren't leaving," Lopunny asked impatiently.

"No, you two girls are sweet and you let me stay here and we even had a threesome,"

Lopunny began to cry and she ran up to Lucario and hugged him. Gardevoir began to cry, while Lopunny began tighten Lucario with her hug.

"Thank you so much Lucario you don't how longs we've been waiting to hear those words, especially from a visitor,"

"Well since you girls were looking for another person, I guess I will stay her until I die,"

So Lucario lived the rest of his life with Lopunny and Gardevoir, they got into fights occasionally, but they had sex and forgot all of their problems. They rarely found a fourth person, but when they did they had an orgy, and they lived forever after.

•Note• I can upload story's now on fan fiction through my phone and this was just a short story I wrote because I wanted to test this out, and it seems to work great and better than using my computer.


End file.
